The Night The Lights Went Out In Sengoku
by Mistress Nika
Summary: It all began with a miko's betrayal and led the world into darkness. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha nor do I own the song "The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia" by Reba MacIntyre.  
  
Summary: It all began with a miko's betrayal and led the world into darkness. Sorta AU. Dark.  
  
Rated: PG-13 (no bad language, no smut, if it weren't for rampant character death it would be G)  
  
(A/N) My mother was listening to this song and I felt it was just begging to be made into a fic. It will be a bit of an alternate universe, as some things will be different. But some will be the same. I wrote it in all of two hours...all of it. Yes, it is finished. Read and enjoy. And don't flame me. Because I've discovered that I have a yami named Alice who writes dark. Happy-go-lucky, bishy-glomping, fangirl-fic-writting Nika is not present. Now...you are dealing with Alice.   
  
Nika: Gee, not a very scary name for a yami, ne? (gets punched by Alice) @__@ Nevermind.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The Night the Lights Went Out in Sengoku  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Konnichiwa. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'd like to tell you a story. I'm sure you've heard fantastical tales about my hunt for the Shikon no Kakera. Fierce battles side by side with powerful allies. Well this story is a little different. This is a story about the time when the world fell dark.  
  
InuYasha and I had been gone for two weeks on our most recent Shikon hunt when we returned to the village. We'd found three shards and were feeling pretty pleased with ourselves. There wasn't even a fight when I asked him if I could go home for a few days. We parted ways and I was almost at the well which would take me home to my time when I remembered that I had left the jewel shards with him. It had become habit for me to take the shards with me when I left to keep demons from attacking the village seeking them. I turned around and headed back to the village.  
  
Shuffling heavily with slumped back, the old miko Kaede approached me on the way.  
  
"Kagome." she said with a smile, "How went ye search?"  
  
I smiled kindly at her and replied, "Very well, Kaede-baachan. We found three shards and neither of us got hurt."  
  
"That's good. That's good." she said. "And are ye on the way home now?"  
  
I nodded. "Hai. I just need to get the shards from InuYasha."  
  
Kaede was getting quite old and the villagers didn't rely on her as much as they used to now that another miko had taken her place. I could tell this made the old woman feel a bit useless and took every chance to make her feel special and needed.  
  
"So," I asked, "How is the new miko doing? I haven't had a chance to get to know her yet." I forced a chuckle and said, "I'm afraid I don't even know her name!"  
  
The truth was that I had gotten to know her quite well. But Kaede didn't need to know that just yet.  
  
"Oh aye." Kaede responded, "Kagura's her name and she's getting along quite well. She's a bit odd...but so are ye child."  
  
I laughed and tugged unconsciously on my short school fuku. "Yeah. Even strange people can have hearts of gold. Just look at oniichan!"  
  
She chuckled. "Aye! InuYasha certainly is a strange one! But a greater man you'll never find. Well, I must be on my way. Those herbs won't pick themselves!"  
  
I bid her farewell and continued on my way. If I knew InuYasha, and I certainly did, he would have stopped at the inn before going home. It wasn't that he had buisness at the inn. It was the tavern. Everytime we returned he would stop at Wei's tavern and have a drink with the youkouzoku Kouga and that hentai houshi Miroku.  
  
But when I reached the door to the tavern something made me stop. It was like a tugging at the back of my mind telling me not to go in, that something wasn't right. So instead of going in, I went around to the side and peeked in the window at the table I knew the three males would share.  
  
I saw Miroku in another corner of the tavern trying to convince a village girl that he wasn't married and the woman he lived with was his sister.  
  
'That pervert!' I thought to myself. 'It doesn't matter that he never goes through with it! If I were Sango I would beat him within an inch of his life!'  
  
A sound at the door made me shift my attention. InuYasha had just entered and Kouga rose from the table to meet him.  
  
InuYasha grinned happily at his friend and said, "Hey, Kouga! How ya doin'!?"  
  
Kouga didn't return his smile. Instead he hung his head and said, "Sit down, InuYasha. I've got some bad news and it's gonna hurt."  
  
InuYasha's smile quickly faded and he croaked out, "Kouga, is it Kikyou? Is she alright? Tell me!"  
  
InuYasha and the miko Kikyou had been married less than a year. It was love at first sight and even though there had been some rough times they had finally managed to wed. I was happy for my half-brother, so I never told him my true feelings about the girl.  
  
Kouga shook his head and pushed InuYasha into a chair. He followed suit and sat heavily in the one beside him.  
  
After a moments pause Kouga, refusing to meet his friend's eyes, said, "I'm your best friend and you know I'd never lie to you." He heaved a sigh and continued somberly, "Your young bride isn't home tonight."  
  
"What?" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Kouga continued, "Since you've been gone she's been seeing that hanyou, Naraku."  
  
"What!?" InuYasha asked louder, a bit angry this time.  
  
I knew InuYasha would never doubt Kouga's word. The two were closer than brothers. InuYasha, as the oldest male of my family, had just begun wedding negotiations between Kouga and myself. My love and respect for my brother kept me from telling him I didn't want to marry Kouga, that I only saw him as a friend. Besides, I knew Kouga would make a good husband for me and since it had been decided that I would stay in Sengoku Jidai when the quest was over I would need a husband.  
  
No, Kouga was telling the truth. My suspecions about that woman had been correct. She wasn't one for marriage. She had a dark heart hidden inside a miko's perfect package. The hanyou Naraku had made it clear long before she was married that he wanted her. I had suspected she had feelings for him as well. Now this new revelation only made my hate for the woman overpower my reason. Then I heard Kouga speak again.  
  
"InuYasha?" he asked timidly.  
  
InuYasha's claws left marks in the table and a low growl escaped his throat as his eyes began to bleed red.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kouga said, louder this time. "InuYasha, don't lose your temper. That's...that's not all."  
  
My silver-haired brother managed to push back his demon blood just enough to focus on Kouga's face and ask, "What else?"  
  
Kouga swallowed hard and said, "To tell you the truth......I've been with her myself."  
  
InuYasha's breathing became heavier and he asked hoarsly, "W...why, Kouga?"  
  
"She was in heat," the wolf replied. "You know how it is to those like us when a woman is in heat. And...and, her resemblance to Kagome just pushed me over the edge. I'm sorry." The last bit was whispered sadly.  
  
InuYasha growled again and said, "Kouga. Leave. Now. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kouga nodded sadly and quickly left the inn. It was at that moment something inside me snapped. An anger and rage I couldn't control. That's when I made the decision that would cost my beloved brother his life.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Make suggestions if you wish, but like I said: It's already finished.  
  
Nika: Just what I thought. It takes a yami to finish a fic! (gets punched by Alice again) Great Kami, STOP THAT! (bashes Alice with her giant mallet)  
  
Alice: @__@  
  
Nika: Hmph! You may be a yami, but I'm a FANGIRL!!! ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer...I own nothing. Actually I own a lot, just not the series, the song, the characters...etc...  
  
Thank you to my one and only reviewer, bluefuzzyelf. To the others I say "Go die a horrible death...after you read and review this. I'd like to know what you think." (Quick note, remember Alice is writing this. Nika would never say something like that! Well, to your face.^^)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
InuYasha raced through the town towards the home he shared with Kikyou. 'She won't be there.' he thought to himself. His last thought before he lost himself completely in his demon rage. His last thought before the desire to kill, the lust for blood, filled his head.  
  
Upon entering his home the scent of Kikyou filled his nostrals, further enraging him. That's when he saw the instrument of his revenge. Hanging on the wall was the only thing his father had left him. The Tetsusaiga. Never before did he had a use for it. His own strength more than sufficed. But now, he found a use for it. For the sword that couldn't kill a human. For revenge against the only one besides his brother ever to beat him in battle. Revenge for the ultimate betrayal.  
  
"Kouga." he growled.  
  
He snatched the sword off the wall and quickly tied it to his red haori. But the second he did a strange feeling overcame him. A feeling of peace and serenity that pushed back his demon blood and brought him out of his haze of rage.  
  
Dropping to the floor he asked himself, "What have I done? I've lost my wife and now...I almost killed my best friend. I can't blame him for what he did. After all, if Kikyou hadn't went into heat we might never have been married."  
  
After taking a few moments to compose himself he raised himself to his feet and said decidedly, "I may have lost my wife, but I've still got people to care for. Including that stupid wolf. I have to appoligise."  
  
With that decided he left and quickly made his way through the woods towards the house Kouga had built. The house InuYasha had proudly declared his imouto would oneday share with that baka wolf.  
  
However, on his way he discovered something strange. A set of small footprints in the soft ground and a familiar scent mixed with that of a certain wolf. A smile graced his face and he thought to himself, 'Good girl.'  
  
However, upon reaching the hut his joy turned to fear.  
  
"Blood." he whispered and sniffed at the air. "Demon blood..... Kouga!"  
  
Leaping onto the small porch he pushed aside the flap and stared in horror at the sight before him. Kouga lay on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, a large hole through his head.  
  
InuYasha's body began to shake with a combination of fear, grief and anger.  
  
"What...what could have done this?" he gasped out. "It couldn't be. She wouldn't. No! It's not possible!"  
  
Overcome by his emotions InuYasha leaped back. Tears poured down his face as he rammed his fist into a nearby tree, knocking it down.  
  
"NO!!" he screamed in anguish.  
  
It was at that moment that the group of men who patroled the village at night came by, led by a young woman in miko robes. Seeing InuYasha, their sometimes humourous town mascot as they liked to call him, in such a state all they could do was stare.  
  
"What's happened to him?" one asked in wonder.  
  
"It's like he's lost his mind." another stated.  
  
"We can't let him continue. He'll uproot the entire forest."  
  
The woman who had previously been silent sternly, "I've got him." She took a rope from one of the men and quickly said a few words of enchantment over it. The rope glowed blue and lifted itself into the air, heading for InuYasha. It wrapped itself quickly about the struggling hanyou's body, efficently subduing him.  
  
Upon questioning him all they got were repeated cries of, "He's dead!" and "How could she!?"  
  
Soon after they checked the hut and found the wolf demon's body. Upon discovery of the body strange black clouds began to accumulate in the star filled sky.  
  
"I know what happened." one of the men said. "I heard it in the tavern this evening. His wife cheated on him with that wolf and he threatened to kill him."  
  
A silent wind blew and the dark clouds covered the moon and stars completely. Here darkness fell, yet no one noticed.  
  
"Looks like he went through with it. Only a demon could cause a wound like that." the miko stated. "And his wife? Where is she?"  
  
The man shook his head. "No one's seen her. Some are saying she's run off with that hanyou Naraku who's been trying to woe her."  
  
The miko nodded and ordered the men to drag him back to town. Once there they gathered the town and, for fairness sake, held a trial. In it Sango, Miroku and Kaede testified that InuYasha could never do it. But all the evidence pointed to him. Even they had to agree with Kagura that no demons had come near the village at the time of his death and that everyone from the village could be accounted for, except for two. The hanyou InuYasha and his untrained miko sister Kagome. It was common knowledge that Kagome returned to her time and there was obviously no way such a sweet girl could do a thing like brutally killing her intended. That left InuYasha himself. And that left only one course of action. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer... Do you honestly think I own them? -_- If I owned them Kagome would be dead, Kouga and InuYasha would be shaggin' like bunnies...or canines, and Sesshoumaru would spend his nights in Naraku's arms. Unless that's happened already and I missed it...I don't own them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) *evil glare, strained voice* Wow. I'm sooo happy. Three reviews. That's the most I've ever gotten. (does sarcastic dance) But thank you to bluefuzzyelf and Reine Keri. Reine-chan, Hakura-chan...you two are the best.  
  
Nika: Consider yourselves lucky. You're getting praise from my yami. I do believe that's a first. (gets punched by Alice) *sigh* I think I'm getting used to this.  
  
Alice: No, this is not the last chapter. There's one more to go. If anyone cares why the story is like it is...that's the way the song goes. I made the fic based on the song. So there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
I returned to the next morning to find my brother's body hanging from the Goshinboku. The tears still flowed freely when Sango and Miroku found me and brought me back to their house where they explained what had happened.  
  
"And the sky?" I asked through my tear filled eyes. "Why is it so dark?"  
  
Sango put her arms around my shoulders to comfort me and said, "We don't know. The sun didn't rise and the stars don't shine. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "It's as if the gods have abandoned us. Left us to our doom. What could have caused such a curse to be placed on us?"  
  
I sniffled again and said softly, "I killed him."  
  
Sango hugged me tight. "No, don't think that way." she comforted. "You couldn't have known."  
  
Pushing her off of me I stood on shaky feet. "No." I stated. "I did it. I killed Kouga."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at me with uncertain eyes.  
  
"How could you have done such a thing, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. "You're heart is too pure and Kagura-sama said the wound couldn't have been caused by human hands or weapons."  
  
That's when I reached into my bag and pulled out the only thing MY father had left me. A gun.  
  
"What is that, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
The tears poured down my cheeks anew as I said, "Let me show you."  
  
I ran outside with both of them on my heels. I began shouting for all the village to gather and soon they did.  
  
Standing in the middle of them I declared loudly, "Listen to me! All of you! I killed Kouga with this weapon!" I raised the gun and pointed it into the sky, firing a single shot into the absolute blackness above to prove it's lethal potential. The bullet glowed with my unintentional purification and cut through the clouds, bringing out the sun and dispelling the curse. Not bothering to notice the sunshine on my face I said, "I killed him...and you killed my brother. And now...I have no reason to live."  
  
With that I once again raised the gun, this time to my temple. And then I fell into darkness.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
And now...the song.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~The Night The Lights Went Out In Sengoku:  
  
He was on his way home from a Shikon hunt  
  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
  
At Wei's and have him a drink 'fore he went home to her  
  
Kouga Wo-Lo said hello  
  
He said "Hi, what's doin'?"  
  
Wo said "Sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt"  
  
Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
  
But your young bride ain't home tonight  
  
Since you been gone she's been seeing that hanyou guy Naraku  
  
Now he got mad and he saw red  
  
Kouga said "Boy don't you lose your head  
  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself"  
  
Chorus:  
  
That's the night that the lights went out in Sengoku  
  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
  
Well don't trust your soul to no back woods feudal miko  
  
Cause those in the town's got bloodstains on their hands  
  
Well, Kouga got scared and left the bar  
  
Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see  
  
Kouga didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
  
Brother thought his wife must've left town  
  
So he went home and finally found the only thing  
  
Daddy had left him and that was a sword  
  
He went off to Kouga's house  
  
Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse  
  
Came upon some tracks too small for Kouga to make  
  
He looked through the flap on the back porch door  
  
And he saw Kouga lying on the floor  
  
In a puddle of blood and he started to shake  
  
The village patrol was making their rounds  
  
So he yelled a lot just to flag em down  
  
A high handed miko grabbed her rope and said  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
The miko said death in a make believe trial  
  
Patted the patrolman on the back with a smile and said  
  
"Husband's waiting at home and I got to get to him"  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Well they hung my brother before I could say  
  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
  
To Kouga's house and back that night were mine  
  
And his cheatin wife had never left town  
  
That's one body that'll never be found  
  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun  
  
Repeat Chorus X 2 


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclaimer...I own them. But who I own, that is up for debate.  
  
(A/N) Reine-chan, you have greatly pleased this Alice. Your unfailing reviews have caused me to influence my hikari's decision on characters for her book. There is now a twin sister to the main character. Her name is Reine Keri and she is a bounty hunter. You even have a picture. *cough* You're a bad guy though. I AM a yami after all. And you're just too cool to be one of my hikari's crappy "I-love-fluffybunnies" good guys. You'll have to email me if you want to see your pic though. YamiAlice@aol.com  
  
Thanks so to my TWO reviewers, Reine Keri and bluefuzzyelf.  
  
Now, on with the end!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Now, some of you may be a bit confused about what has happened. First let me tell you that I was not the first to fall down the enchanted well. My mother did so twenty years before. There she too met an inu youkai. His name was Inutaishou. She had a son named InuYasha. After his birth she returned to our time and married a human man, and had me.  
  
Next, my brother thought I had been with Kouga in a romantic way when he found my footsteps and scent that night. And when he found Kouga dead, he knew I had killed him. At first he was in denial, but then he refused to defend himself with the truth because it would have meant my death. Perhaps the most important thing to InuYasha was his little sister and he would never have caused me pain.  
  
Next I will say, yes I did die. My soul now floats in a strange kind of inbetween state. Not really here...not really there. I just...am. I suppose, this is what hell is like. Not being able to interact with anyone. Not being able to influence anything. And yet seeing all. I watched my body fall to the ground. And I watched two days later when both Sango and Miroku were killed by the miko, Kagura. You see, she wasn't really a miko at all. She was an agent of Naraku. She allowed things to unfold as they did so that he could gain Kikyou who gave to him the Shikon no Kakera she had gathered. He then stole the shards I possessed off my corpse used the completed Shikon no Tama to become a full demon and conquer the world.  
  
My only consolation comes from two things. First, Kikyou never ran off with Naraku. That's one body that'll never be found. I can almost feel a wicked smile as I think of that. But alas, I can no longer smile for I have no physical form. Second, there was another reason I didn't want to marry Kouga. A reason that rose fifteen years later from the only place left untouched by Naraku's evil. The Western Lands. A powerful female hanyou who destroyed the evil creature and united Japan under her father's rule. Her name was Midoriko and she was the eldest child of Sesshoumaru. No one remembers her mother, but some say she was a strange human miko. She had a younger sister, Chihiro, who was full demon. And in a style true to their family, they fought one another bitterly.  
  
Yes, as I think of this...I almost smile. 


End file.
